heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Felix Iresso
Lieutenant Felix Iresso was an human male Republic soldier who resided on Tython. Involvement Star Wars: The Old Republic The son of refugees made homeless during the Great Galactic War, Felix Iresso had been a career soldier for many years. He participated in several notable battles, including the so-called Eight-Hour Invasion of Dubrillion where Republic forces repelled an Imperial invasion force with minimal reinforcements. Since then, Lieutenant Iresso had earned excellent technical scores and commendations for exemplary service. However Lieutenant Iresso had one of the highest transfer rates in the Republic military, serving under almost a dozen commanders across the galaxy in two years, one of which was Aric Jorgan. Iresso admitted that he and Jorgan clashed on policy. Jorgan would give orders, and he would follow them only to the point where he felt it was best for the unit. In addition to his less-than-strict adherence to protocol, there was an incident on Althir where Lieutenant Iresso was captured by the Empire and then inexplicably released after a few days. No one, not even he, knew why. Iresso doesn't even recall what happened during that time. Between the two, he was not only shuffled from command to command, but his career had stalled to the point where he was all but exiled to Hoth and assigned a group of jumpy, inexperienced recruits. The Jedi Barsen'thor landed on Hoth, looking to assist the Republic forces there and stabilize a dangerous situation where a rogue White Maw pirate had been preying on the Republic's soldiers and seemed unbeatable. Iresso volunteered to help, and when his squad was transferred off the planet, he made the request to join the Consular's mission, commenting it was the longest posting he had in years. Later on he discovered that his old friend Milo Pellam was not only alive but also arrested in Tatooine for destroying a gangster's starship. Felix arranged for him to be released. After meeting with him, Iresso discovered that his once cool and collected friend has gone insane. When Iresso asked Pellam about their time captured by the Imperials, Pellam mentions a "glowing box" and a female doctor which he also recalled. Felix looked up the doctor's picture in the Republic database but did not get any new information about her. Eventually, the doctor sent him a message and revealed to him the truth: Doctor Sera Fray was ordered by Darth Ouzal to try to duplicate the informations contained in a Sith holocron into the brains of two prisoners: Felix Iresso and Milo Pellam. While Pellam became unstable, the experiment of the Sith Lord was a success as Iresso had locked in a corner of his brain a library of Sith knowledge. Knights of the Fallen Empire Felix appears in the beginning of the expansion in the Jedi's ship while on route to [Marr's ship. If Felix is the Jedi's romance or most trusted friend he will be piloting the ship and asks the Jedi what to do. He/She can tell Felix to help save Marr's ship or flee to safety. Felix is later seen in the Barsen'thor's dream when Valkorion reacts to each of the Jedi's companions, saying that Felix is a "Foolish Idealist". After the Barsen'thor started the Alliance, Felix's fate is currently unknown. Romance A female Consular can also start a romance subplot with him and eventually marriage. Allies *Barsen'thor *Qyzen Fess *C2-N2 *Nadia Grell *Tharan Cedrax *Zenith *Milo Pellam *Aric Jorgan Enemies *Darth Ouzal Trivia *Felix is the fifth companion for the Jedi Consular *Felix is a romance option for a female Jedi Consular. Appearances *Star Wars: The Old Republic **Rise of the Hutt Cartel **Galactic Starfighter **Galactic Strongholds **Shadow of Revan **Knights of the Fallen Empire Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars The Old Republic Category:Bioware Characters Category:Barsen'thor's Companions Category:Love Interest Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Soldiers Category:Unknown Category:Knights of the Fallen Empire Category:Married Category:SWTOR Companions